


Of Pride and Plans

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dates, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pride, Rimming, whoops my hand slipped TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: He had everything planned out.





	Of Pride and Plans

The playlist going in his headphones is mostly overheard as Tsukishima lies on his bed, in a pair of comfy pj's and a white cotton shirt, just out of the shower.

The curtains are closed, the door shut for the evening, with a little lamp providing a bit of light in a soft hue, not too bright.

All of that is rather irrelevant, for he has other things on his mind.

Things doing a wonderful job of making him sink into the mattress the longer he thinks about them, muscles relaxed and pleasantly heavy.

For what was essentially a quiet afternoon of deciding on the summer camp training schedule with his captain turned out quite...

_It made him slightly mad, he comes to the conclusion, as he frowns despite the heavenly weight of himself lulling him into sleep. Maybe not mad, but it did for some stupid reason, chip away at this foolish pride he had._

 

The first time this happened, he was getting his shoes on before heading home and Kageyama asked him if he had a minute. Thinking he might have remembered what he wanted to ask about that Math problem, he turned to him, waiting for the question.

 

( _Kageyama confessed instead._

_Tsukishima felt so cheated there he leaned in and kissed the damn fool as a matter of response._

_And a bit of revenge._

_Leave it to Kageyama to just waltz in and make a mess of him and his plans to confess first._

_It stung, it really did._ )

 

It took days and weeks for Tsukishima to get over the fact that Kageyama beat him to the punch and confessed first. As if Tsukishima didn't already have plans to do so, say, the very same day, on their way home.

(Kageyama, of course, didn't mean anything by it. He liked him and just said so. Tsukishima knew that.)

(Didn't help his wounded ego one bit.)

It wasn't a competition, far from it.

It's just that it left Tsukishima smitten, pulse erratic, mind in a distorted chaos, and all because of a few words. Which were _his_ forte, _not Kageyama's_.

( _So maybe he was competitive, just a bit, deep down and really wanted to be the first to confess._ )

He was foolishly proud of the next few achievements, as he enjoyed bringing forth all shades of pink to Kageyama's cheeks. Things that, coincidentally, also grated a few times on his nerves, seeing how Kageyama, despite being a volleyball genius and all that came with it, was actually a clumsy dork.

Who didn't get how this dating thing went.

Like getting all adorably flustered at a simple compliment. (Okay, so that one Tsukishima understood, seeing how they started off. But still.)

How he'd leave a bag of cookies they made in class as a thank you for Tsukishima getting him a pack of milk from the vending machine before afternoon practice, as if that didn't cause all manners of chemical imbalance of the good kind.

( _Sometimes, Tsukishima really wished he was the King of the Court, high on his horse, so he wouldn't be developing cases of arrhythmia upon seeing damn cookies._ )

Kind of the way he really would become, upon hearing shit about either the team or Tsukishima himself.

( _You know what, he was fine as he was._ )

( _Whips and cookies and all that._ )

Letting Tsukishima have the strawberry of his piece because he a) knew Tsukishima liked them and b) he wasn't all that big on sweets anyway.

So Tsukishima stepped in and, for the sake of his physical and mental health, found that one café that had strawberry shortcakes of the decent kind and those no-extra-added-sugar milkshakes Kageyama could get plain milk or whatever else flavoured.

( _Seeing that happy face upon getting what was basically foamed up plain milk with just a tiny bit of cocoa powder on top had Tsukishima seriously consider getting his heart checked._ )

How resourceful he would become when Tsukishima played little shit and held that stupid tape out of his reach, teasing him about it.

( _Kageyama stilled, looking like he resolved to murder this time, and pulled Tsukishima by the shirt, setting his bones on fire and leaving him unsteady on his feet with that soul consuming kiss._ )

How it suddenly occurred to Tsukishima, upon overhearing a fight between a couple on his way home, he didn't have to worry about ever not being in the centre of Kageyama's attention, with the honourable exception of a volleyball game in session. _How he then made sure Kageyama knew that the respect was mutual, in case some threads were left uncleared._

Then it happened.

The thing.

By Tsukishima's book, in the ranks of that first confession issue.

Though, how that ended up the way it did, was way beyond him.

 

_Sitting by the table in Tsukishima's room, going over several ideas and bullshitting stuff as it was common in their repertoire, developing cramps from laugh fits at some spectacularly funny remarks, a defiant peck against his lips at a silly dare, not worth mentioning and all of a sudden, he can't get enough of him. Raw desire flaring up, all coherent thoughts out the window, nothing but the pleasant burn left behind where he touched, has been touched, the sudden rise of temperature sending up shivers up his spine, the wave of light-headedness crashing down on him as Kageyama lets out a heartfelt groan, hot and desperate, as he bites down and gently sucks at his neck._

_The way those hands grip by his shirt and by his hair at the base of his neck, the way those nails drag down at the still clad muscles on his back as Tsukishima pins him on the fluffy carpet, hands sneaking under his shirt, riding up at the movement, to feel the hot skin of his sides before instinctively grabbing at his jeans clad hips, giving them a firm squeeze, marvelling how he fit right into his palms, eliciting another gasp, sending another wave of heat up his spine._

“ _...may I?” He hears Kageyama speak, right by his ear, trying to focus on at least to what he was referring but warm fingers drag up his length and so much for that._

_His breathing is erratic, almost desperate as tentative fingers free his length from the confinement of his pants, hot and heavy, gasps turn into low moans as those fingers wrap around him, those moans become a string of mindless sounds spilling uncontrollably as hot lips press against the tip, a tentative lick and he's a moaning gasping shivering mess as those lips wrap around him, that mouth sinfully hot and wonderfully wet, tongue slow, driving him insane._

“ _Tob-” The heat and pleasure become too much, he can't even keep his eyes open, heavy with lust, the base of his spine burning – he's close, he should – but Kageyama's unaware of that, or maybe he isn't, for he gives a particularly satisfying suck, knocking out the air out of Tsukishima's lungs, back arching, blinking out the white spots in front of his eyes, mind completely blank, heaving, desperate for air._

_The boneless state he's left in is quickly cured by the sound of Kageyama swallowing heavily, ignoring all protest as he pulls him up in a kiss, tasting himself on that tongue, keeping at it until Kageyama stops protesting, kissing him back._

 

He opens his eyes, molten gold, that familiar heat settling in the base of his spine going ignored as the door of his room opens quietly and Kageyama walks in, a pair of borrowed pj bottoms riding low on his hips and the shirt off his shoulders.

_What do you know, royal blue really does suit him best._

Kageyama laughs softly as he feels those arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back until he's in Tsukishima's lap, unaware of the whole carefully thought up plan in Tsukishima's head, determined to follow through.

Kageyama's blissfully unsuspecting as he turns into putty at Tsukishima's hands, relaxed, trusting, looking fit for a portrait like that, dark hair spilled over the pillow, arms up, eyes fluttered shut at the soft kisses.

Tsukishima then pulls him down, bending his front so to have his knees bent and bottom up. It does come unexpected, though not unwanted.

“Comfy?” He asks with a warm smile.

“Not bad?” Kageyama replies, blinking. A bit unusual but not bad. No unwanted pressure anywhere. That, however, didn't clear up much.

His breath hitching when Tsukishima mouths at the fabric covering him does.

As does the light tug at the mentioned fabric.

“ _...may I?_ ”

 _Scarlet is also a colour that suits him_ , Tsukishima notes.

_Tugging at the sheets by his sides, throwing his head back in a shuddery gasp as Tsukishima drags his tongue against the smooth skin of his butt then teeth back down is a very pleasing sight. The soft mewls falling from those lips as Tsukishima licks all the way up to his scrotum is music to the ears. The gentle pressure is what gets him undone, the overwhelming sensation burning through his veins, the gentle yet firm grip on his hips as he's guided closer and closer to that edge._

“ _K-kei-” The words come out broken, heavy._

“ _...close?”_

_The groan that comes instead of words is all the confirmation Tsukishima needs, but he's not done yet._

_The firm pressure of fingers have him cry out in ecstasy, gently massaging their way in, as Tsukishima's fingers thread through his hair, pulling him into a kiss, drinking in the sounds of that heavy orgasm._

 

“You okay?” He asks Kageyama as they're relaxing in the warm bath, Tsukishima drawing circles and cures on his back.

“Yeah.” Kageyama replies as he makes himself comfortable against Tsukishima's shoulder.

Tsukishima places a soft kiss on the top of his head, letting him close his eyes, the picture of pure relaxation and bliss,

 

_wondering what would be the best way to repay that wonderful afternoon._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped (TM)


End file.
